Wiki 24:Image use policy
This page outlines the rules and guidelines that apply to the use of images on Wiki 24. The components of the policy are as follows: # Only certain images are permissible for inclusion in this project: ## For consistency and copyright reasons, all images must be 24-related (from the show, special features footage, related media, etc.) with only one exception (see next). ## Wiki 24 will allow one non-''24''-related image to be posted to a userpage, to be used for a profile picture, etc., provided the user has been active for at least two weeks and has made at least twenty significant contributions. This single image may be user-created, and must be freely licensed or in the public domain. # The following items pertain to the acceptable names of the uploaded file: ## Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone, and will be deleted or moved by an administrator. ## In general, use the .jpg format for photographic images such as screenshots, and .png or .gif for diagrams and other low-contrast images. Keep the extensions in lowercase; "Jack.JPG" will be deleted or moved. # Use the image description text box to describe an image: ## All images from the show must be accompanied by the tag. ## All images must be accompanied the correct episode category (for screenshots from the show) or other appropriate image category (for other images). # Crop the image to show only the necessary information. Don't include any watermarks or text in the image. This includes copyright notices such as a FOX or other television network watermark; those belong in the text of the image description text. # Images which are not put to use on any article pages within twenty-four hours of being uploaded may be deleted by an administrator. Remember that Wiki 24 is not an image gallery! We have a finite amount of disk space and bandwidth available, and that space would be best used for adding more articles. The old adage "a picture is worth a thousand words" is quite literally true, considering average file sizes for images. Images must be uploaded solely for the purpose of article illustration. The number that is permissible for a page increases within reason given articles of larger size. Take note that an image that is uploaded will replace any file that already has that name. This is useful when intentionally replacing one version of an image with a clearer version from the same scene. If you are replacing an image sourced from one episode with a second image from a different episode, or with an image of a completely different subject, it is your responsibility to change the episode category if necessary and correct every instance where the original file remains linked. Failure to do this will result in your upload being reverted to the prior version. Describing images When creating an image, it is important to include text to describe the content of the image. This can be done to pre-existing images by editing the page text. In all cases, the images should be accompanied by a specific note with: * credit for the original author of the image or other media file (if the file is a fan-created work) including a link where the original author may be contacted, or * the original source of the image or other media file (if the file is derived from an official 24 work, e.g. screenshots and sound bytes). You must also include information about: * whether the file is uploaded to Wiki 24 with express permission of the author, or under fair use rules, and * the source of the file, being a specific episode, movie, book, other official work, a website, or any other medium. Adding the appropriate descriptions on the File: page not only ensures that Wiki 24 remains compliant with copyright rules, but also provides much more practical information for anyone who may want to use an image in the future. Copyright Please note: this is not the official copyright policy — it is merely a reminder and additional tips. When you upload an image, make sure you own the image, or that it is in the Public Domain, or that it is uploaded under Fair use grounds. Images that are screenshots and other snapshots from 24 episodes and tie-in products generally fall under the category of fair use, as long as they are not posted in large numbers. In these cases, type in the image description text box to include the Fair Use template (demonstrated above). Category:Wiki 24